1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a video signal transmitter apparatus, a video signal transmitting method, a video signal receiver apparatus, and a video signal receiving method, each using uncompressed transmission system for video signals, such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an uncompressed transmission system for a video signal, HDMI has been widely used. The video signal transmitter apparatus of HDMI converts video signals of three channels (RGB signals or a luminance signal and color difference signals) among from input signals, into signals of eight bit width, according to need. At that time, the transmission rate of the pixel clock is also converted in accordance with that of the video signal. Thereafter, transmission data is generated based on the video signal, a horizontal synchronizing signal, a vertical synchronizing signal, an audio signal. In this case, encryption is performed as necessary. Thereafter, encoding and parallel to serial conversion are performed on the transmission data, and then, a transmission signal is transmitted. In the video signal receiver apparatus, serial to parallel conversion and decoding are performed on the received signal to restore the video signal and the audio signal. In addition, the number of bits of the video signal is converted so as to be the original value according to need.
A related patent document is Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 2005-102161A.
Recently, a scheme for reducing the transmission rate by removing a blanking interval has been examined (for example, See JP 2005-102161A). However, in order to remove the blanking interval in the vertical direction, it is necessary to hold the video data using a buffer memory, at a maximum, for an interval corresponding to the blanking interval. Due to this, there is such a problem that a large buffer memory is needed, and this leads to increase in the circuit scale.